


circle

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just so much fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: “I was thinking,” Hajime spoke slowly, thumbs fidgeting the controller. “You still call me Hajime-chan.”“And I still call you Tooru-chan…”or: tooru's silly nicknames for hajime





	circle

**Author's Note:**

> hey happy august, i'm here with more iwaoi because i'm literally so weak  
this fic idea came to me at exactly 4am and then i spent a day writing it  
this was also an excuse to write young iwaoi too bc they're cute okay

Tooru and Hajime don’t get into arguments all that often. Well, actually, they _do_ but it’s never anything that ruins their relationship. Tooru doesn’t think anything could ruin their relationship at this point, though. When they were kids, Tooru would often cry at the smallest things, and Hajime would do his best to comfort him. Every now and then though, the two would get into small petty arguments like Hajime being better at a game than Tooru, or Tooru crying when Hajime would run ahead to find a bug and left him behind.

There was an argument once that Tooru recalls, where they had avoided each other for a couple days. It was the first time they had ever gotten into an argument where Tooru was stubborn enough to avoid Hajime, especially since if they ever _did_ get into an argument, Tooru was often the first one to come crying back and apologize.  
It seems silly now, Tooru thinks, but it had affected their relationship in some way, just like all their other small arguments, so he remembers it fondly.

“Hey…” Hajime had said, looking up from the game they were playing together - Hajime had won, of course.  
Tooru had flopped onto the floor and was sulking in defeat when he glanced up, “Hm?”  
“I was thinking,” Hajime spoke slowly, thumbs fidgeting the controller. “You still call me Hajime-chan.”  
Tooru’s moping had ceased immediately and he had sat up with a grin. “Yeah! What about it?”  
“And I still call you Tooru-chan…”  
Tooru had tilted his head in confusion. “Uh-huh?”

Hajime seemed like he had been hesitating, twisting the cord from the controller between his fingers and looking down at the buttons, not meeting Tooru’s eyes.  
“Well, we’re getting older now, aren’t we?” Hajime had said. It felt like he was dancing around the point he was trying to get across, but Tooru had played along anyway.  
“Mmm,” Tooru had hummed. “Oh, are you nervous about school starting soon?” Tooru guessed, leaning forward to look Hajime in the eyes. He had grinned, wrapping himself around Hajime’s shoulders and hugging him. “It’s okay, Hajime-chan! I’ll be there, so it won’t be so scary!”

But Hajime shook his head, setting the controller down beside him to give Tooru a pat on the back.  
“No, it’s not that… Well, actually…” he had mumbled, his words trailing off.  
Tooru sat back to look him in the face to give Hajime his full attention.  
“Well, it’s kind of childish, isn’t it? I mean, it’s a little embarrassing to keep calling each other that when we’re getting older,” Hajime had avoided Tooru’s eyes, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Tooru had frowned, not fully grasping Hajime’s reasoning. “But you’re Hajime-chan and I’m Tooru-chan. What else would we call each other?”  
And Hajime had looked directly in Tooru’s eyes as he tried out, “Oikawa.”  
“That sounds so distant, Hajime-chan! We’re best friends, aren’t we?” Tooru had protested, tugging on the hem of Hajime’s shirt.  
Hajime had reassured him, “Of course we are! But other people might think it’s weird if we keep calling each other by childish names like that.”

Tooru had pouted, eyebrows furrowing as he became stubborn. “No! You’re Hajime-chan and that’s it!”  
Hajime frowned and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t be stubborn,” he had said, “Other people will be calling me by my surname anyway.”  
“But I’m not other people!” Tooru huffed, “And besides, your surname is too long and too hard to say!”  
Hajime pouted back, just as stubborn. “I’m not gonna talk to you unless you call me by my surname.”

And Tooru had begun crying, as he whined, “Noooooo! Hajime-chan!! You have to talk to me!”  
Hajime had simply turned away with a _hmph_, only resulting in Tooru sobbing even more.  
“Hajime-chaaaaaaan!!” Tooru had wailed, and when Hajime didn’t reply, Tooru had finally stood up and yelled, “Fine!! I’ll never call you again! I hate you, Hajime-chan!”  
Without waiting for an answer, Tooru ran out of Hajime’s house bawling.

Of course, when Tooru had gotten home, he immediately regretted saying that to Hajime, worried he might have hurt Hajime’s feelings. But he held onto the at guilt and avoided going over to Hajime’s house for the next couple of days out of stubborness.  
Tooru’s mother had asked him the next day after the argument if he was going over to Hajime’s, and Tooru had spat out, “I’m never going over there again!”

Tooru’s mother had called Hajime’s, asking if something had happened. Tooru hadn’t stuck around to hear what she told his mother and only found out later that their mothers had just figured they would sort out their little fight themselves, as they usually did.

It was the day before school started that Tooru had finally gone to Hajime’s house. Normally, Tooru would just barge into the house and go to Hajime’s room, but he had felt too awkward to just enter the house, so he rang the doorbell instead.  
Hajime’s mother had answered the door, and smiled when she found him sheepishly fidgeting his hands.  
“Tooru-chan, come in! Hajime’s in his room,” she had greeted, stepping aside to let Tooru in.

Hajime was sitting on the floor of his room, playing a handheld console. He glanced up when Tooru entered the room, then sat up and tossed his game aside and stood up, waiting for Tooru to say something.  
Being as clingy as he was when he was a child, Tooru had begun crying when he saw Hajime’s face. Hajime seemed like he wanted to comfort him, but wasn’t sure if he should.

“I-I’m sorry, Hajime-chan!” Tooru had wailed, crossing the room and hugging Hajime tightly.  
Hajime had patted him on the back, letting Tooru sob into his shoulder.  
After a moment of Tooru blubbering against Hajime, he mumbled, “I don’t really hate you, Haji- I mean… Iwaizumi.”  
“I know that,” Hajime huffed, rubbing Tooru’s back gently.  
“Did I h-hurt your feelings?” Tooru had sniffed, letting go and wiping his face with the back of his hands.  
Hajime had crossed his arms. “No, but you shouldn’t say that to people if you don’t mean it,” he lectured, flicking Tooru’s forehead lightly.  
“I won’t anymore!” Tooru exclaimed determinedly.

After wiping his face on Hajime’s shirt (much to Hajime’s dismay), the two were walking down the street to go get ice cream when Tooru came upon an idea.  
“Oh, I know!” he had exclaimed.  
“Hm?”  
“How about I just call you Iwa-chan, then?” Tooru smiled at his own idea.  
Hajime had put a hand on his hip, raised an eyebrow. “That’s… not what I...” he had muttered, trailing off.

But when Tooru had pouted, stopping in the middle of the street and crossing his arms childishly, Hajime had sighed.  
“Fine. Call me that, then,” he said resignedly, then held out his hand. “Come on, the store’s just up ahead. Don’t fall behind.”  
Tooru took it firmly, grinning all the while. “Okay, Iwa-chan!”

Tooru had called Hajime that all throughout middle school and high school. Hajime never complained about it again, though he did switch to calling Tooru ‘Oikawa’. Even when they began dating (though really, maybe they were always dating), Hajime still continued to call Tooru by his surname, and Tooru continued to call Hajime by his nickname.  
Their teammates seemed to notice their closeness and would often tease them about it, especially when Tooru would hang off Hajime. Hajime’s nickname would catch on when they teased the two, Hanamaki calling _Iwa-chan~_ during practice while Hajime scolded them.  
And of course, Hajime came up with his own nicknames for Tooru (Trashykawa, Shittykawa, Loserkawa…), though not as sweetly intended.  
But their nicknames for each other were just a part of their relationship, and Tooru wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey,” Tooru speaks softly.  
He sits on the couch against Hajime. They’re watching a documentary on aliens per Tooru’s request. Hajime hadn’t been all that interested, but he indulged Tooru, something he’s been doing ever since they met.

Hajime stirs under him, shifting his position so that Tooru’s head leans against his collarbone as he wraps his arms around Tooru’s back to support him. Despite Hajime being slightly smaller than Tooru, he makes an excellent big spoon.  
“Hm?” he mutters, listening as the documentary goes on.  
As much as Tooru has enjoyed the documentary, his eyes are on Hajime now. Hajime’s handsome face, illuminated by the light of the tv, dark green eyes following the movements of the reenactment of someone’s encounter with an alien. Tooru’s not sure when he fell in love - maybe he had always been in love - but each time he looks at Hajime, he thinks he falls even more in love.

“I was thinking,” Tooru hums into Hajime’s neck, planting a gentle kiss right below his jaw. “You still call me Oikawa.”  
Hajime tears his attention away from the documentary to raise an eyebrow at him. “Yeah. What about it?”  
“And I still call you Iwa-chan.”  
Hajime stares at him blankly. “Uh-huh.”

Tooru wraps an arm around Hajime’s neck, bringing his face closer to Hajime’s. “We’ve been dating for a while now. Shouldn’t we be calling each other by our first names by now?” he asks, eyes locking onto Hajime’s.  
Hajime exhales underneath him, a short breath, something like a breathy laugh. “That’s pretty intimate, isn’t it?” he goads, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
“We _are_ intimate! I’m sitting in your lap right now!” Tooru protests.

“What, you wanna go back to calling me Hajime-chan or something?” Hajime chuckles, kissing Tooru’s forehead quickly and softly.  
Tooru lightly pushes Hajime’s chin playfully, “I’m just trying to be romantic here, _Hajime-chan_!”  
Hajime grins. “Romantic? Didn’t know you knew that word, _Tooru-chan_,” he teases.  
Despite his goading tone, Tooru’s heart flutters with the way Hajime says his name.

Tooru sticks out his tongue, but Hajime catches him and kisses him, swiping his tongue over Tooru’s. It’s a fairly short kiss, only meant to tease Tooru, but it still makes Tooru breathless all the same.

“You won’t throw a fit this time?” Hajime asks, a sly smirk on his face.  
Tooru objects, “I was a kid! You can hardly blame me! You said you wouldn’t talk to me!”  
Hajime raises an eyebrow. “You said you hated me,” he points out.  
Tooru pouts as Hajime runs a hand over the back of his neck carefully, fingers lightly tangling into the shorter strands of his hair.  
“I was really hurt, you know,” Hajime says dramatically, swinging his head back slightly to add to his flair. “It was the first time you ever said that to me.”

Tooru huffs. “I didn’t mean it,” he replies, pursing his lips.  
“I know.”  
Hajime kisses him again, this time longer and deeper, and Tooru savors every bit of it. They’ve kissed millions of times in the months they’ve been dating, but Tooru still swoons every time they do.

“No fair,” Tooru whines. “You’re too cute, Hajime. Be uglier so I don’t have to worry about anyone trying to take you from me.”  
“Don’t say something so stupid,” Hajime grumbles, ruffling Tooru’s hair roughly. “Even if someone did, I wouldn’t leave you, dumbass.”  
Tooru smiles, pulling Hajime’s face close to peck him on the lips. “Like I said, too cute,” he mumbles.

“You’re missing your show,” Hajime says softly, resting his forehead against Tooru’s.  
Tooru watches Hajime’s half-lidded eyes. Hajime has long eyelashes, and Tooru thinks they’re beautiful. Well, actually, Tooru thinks everything about Hajime is beautiful, but his eyelashes are definitely up there on his very squished list of top things he likes about Hajime.  
“It’s not as interesting as you.”  
Hajime laughs, and that’s definitely at the top of the list, eyes flicking up to meet Tooru’s. “So you _do_ know romance.”  
“So mean,” Tooru murmurs, pressing his body close to Hajime’s as Hajime pulls him closer.

“Hey, Hajime-chan,” Tooru hums against Hajime’s lips, hands caressing his cheek. “I love you.”  
Hajime purrs right back, hands tangling in Tooru’s hair. “I love you too, Tooru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have one more smaller fic to post before i get to posting my bigger iwaoi project! :"D stay tuned  
a couple days ago i also made a draft of an iwaoi playlist and i was listening to it while working on this and really, it only enhanced the iwaoi vibes  
i'll post the playlist on my tumblr sometime soon in case anyone's interested!
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
>[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
